Teenagers
by Alicia RedBird
Summary: Rikus feelings change, Kairis pissed, Soras lost.  What will happen?  Read to find out.SoraxRiku, KairixRiku  YAOI!  you no likie you no readie!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, for all you people who were wondering this is my first fanfiction. But this is not my first story. So I think I am pretty good at it if you will give me a chance. And for all that want to know I have a little friend who will help me with my wonderful author notes. His name is Yuki, on account that I love Yuki from Fruits Baskets. My Yuki is different because he can touch the opposite sex. And on top of that he is only 12 and had an attitude of….well you will figure that out once you get to talk to him. **_

_**Yuki: HIYA to all. I am Yuki and Midnight is going to stop talking now so she can write the story!! **_

_**Midnight: Couldn't have said it better my self**_

_**Yuki: If they are not walking around nude and snogging Midnight does not own it!! giggles**_

_**-----------------------------------Authors POV------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**What is the problem now Riku", Kairi asked as she slid off her boyfriend.**_

_**Riku was over Kairis house. She had finally decided to give herself to him and was wondering if he was willing to take what she had. To her disappointment he wasn't, he wasn't even interested. A spunky little brunette kept popping into his head.**_

"_**Hello, earth to Riku", Kairi said as she waved her pale hand in front of Rikus face.**_

_**His aquamarine eyes shut, then opened, and then focused on the unhappy red head lying on his side.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------Rikus POV-----------------------------------------------------**_

'_**I wonder what his name is', Riku thought as he felt a weight roll off of him. He shifted, and when back to his thoughts. 'Wonder were he lives'.**_

"_**Hello, earth to Riku", a voice said to Riku.**_

_**He shut his eyes and opened them once again, only to focus on an unhappy red head at his side. He wasn't at all happy about it.**_

"_**What do you want", he asked sounding a little more pissed than he planned on sounding. 'Damn she is annoying'**_

"_**What are you thinking about", the red head asked as she put on hand on his exposed chest. "And why are you ignoring me"**_

"_**Nothing and I guess I just……feel a little tired. Iam gonna head home." he said as he got off the bed and grabbed is green shirt off the chair. 'When did this come off?'**_

"_**You can't just leave me here, I throw myself at you and you just decide to leave. You can t so that, only I can.", the rather desperate girl said.**_

"_**Why cant I", he asked a little curious about what the girl had to say. **_

"_**C-cause there is a half naked girl on your bed begging for sex and you're a teenage boy, how could you not want to stay with me" Kairi asked as she sat on her knees.**_

"_**Well maybe cause you are just ugly" He said with a slight smile on his face as he walked out the door.**_

"_**Y-You did not just say I was ugly. I-I am like, the definition of Smexiiiness (1). Oh Gaia Riku I swear you are the most Gayalicious (2) man on the face of the earth", Kairi yelled as she heard the door slam.**_

"_**I wonder what that boy is doing right now", He thought out loud to himself, "He just moved in so I gue—"**_

"_**S-sorry", Said the little person who just bumped into him.**_

_**He looked down to see dirty sand colour spikes in his face and mouth. 'Oh Gaia this cant be'**_

_**The little man backed up and looked up to see who he had bumped into. 'Why in Gaia does it feel like my face is burning?'**_

"_**A-Are you ok, your face looks a little…. I don't know….. red." The younger said while looking into aquamarine eyes, and slightly turning pink himself.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------Soras POV----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**((Midnight: I am going a little back here... did I really even have to say that…. **_

_**Yuki: On with the story!!))**_

'_**I wonder how old the silver haired boy is', He said as he turned the corner, hands behind head ((Midnight: Classic Sora Pose )) lost in his thoughts.**_

' _**I wonder where he lives, his eyes where so pretty, I wonder what the rest of him looks like, I hopes I bum—", Sora paused as he felt something block his passage way.**_

"_**S-sorry" said Sora but didn't move from his spot as he smelled the person's shirt he was in. 'He smells like cucumbers and melons. I love cucumbers and melons', Sora said in his head as he reluctantly pulled back after a minute.**_

'_**Why is he red, is he nervous', Sora quickly said in his mind. "A-Are you ok, your face looks a little…. I don't know….. red.", He said while looking into aquamarine eyes, and slightly turning pink himself. 'And his lips look a little tasty'**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Midnight: Hellos Alls, how are you people after reading my story??**_

_**Yuki: Is Riku gonna shag Sora**_

_**Midnight: Well we will just have to wait and see, what my lovely readers want to see happen, when they email me or pm me, so I can be happy. And you people want the author to be a happy person.**_

_**Yuki: Well PM her or whatever so she can right cause, YUKI LOVES THE YAOI!!!!! And the yaoi loves the yuki**_

_**Midnight: oh and the words lets look in to the Midnight dictionary**_

_**Smexiiiness: someone who is beyond the definition of sexy, the more Is the more the Smexiiiness.**_

_**Gayalicious: A word me and me friend made up to mean Gayer than Gay.**_

_**My words are my words only and if you take them I will hunt you down and kill you all.**_

_**Yuki: Garra has rubbed off on her so don't be offended she will be happy with reviews be them good or bad… see you in Chapter Two!!!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all you people!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I have just been kinda busy with my whole school starting on Monday thing. It kinda really sucks. But I am taking people advice and shorting my Authors notes.

Yuki: So without further a due here is chapter 2 of Teenagers

Midnight: Thank you, even though I had more to say

Yuki: Midnight owns nothing!!!!

Midnight: TIME SKIP!!!!

Yuki: Song of choice…Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's

------------------------------------------Kairis POV---------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe that little faggot left me horny and nude" Kairi screamed out loud as she turned the corner headed out side.

It was the next day; the sun was shining bright, and people were walking around with smiles on their faces. Well everyone other than Kairi; the red head was still furious at Riku.

'He actually left me' Kairi repeated only now in her head. As she opened the door to head out side she closed her eyes at the sudden change of light. She began her morning walk down her driveway and down to the local corner store. As she walked she noticed people slowly coming out the house and getting in there cars. About two doors down she noticed something more familiar.

'_Don't tell me that's'_ She asked herself as the figure went from a blob to a brunette in striped navy blue pajama pants and a baby blue t shirt on.

The boy walked to the end of the driveway and stopped at a white mailbox. Kairi sped up her walking so now she was only about 10 feet away. The boy looked up and with a wavy acknowledged that she was there. Her now sucky demeanor was turned into a now lighter one. Or so she hoped he thought.

"Hey", she said as she waved back and began to walk toward him.

"Hey yourself, I am Sora, what's your name", the boy asked as he held out his hand

"Kairi", she replied as she took the boys hand in hers. '_Really shaking hands though, how old is he 35, this isn't a business meeting'_, she thought to herself.

"Hey, do you know this boy with silver hair, I think he said his name is Riku", Sora asked letting go of her hand.

'_What does he want with my Riku'_, She thought, " Yeah I know him, he's my boyfriend'

"You don't say, well I was wondering do you know where he might be right now", Sora asked putting his hands behind his head.

"I was on my way to his house right now",Kairi said obviously lying through her teeth," You wanna come with me"

"Sure, let me go get dressed real quick you can come in if you want to, or you can stand out here, what ever makes you happy" Sora said with a wide smile while walking to his door.

Kairi followed him to his door. He looked back and then back to the door slowly turning the knob. He walked in holding the door so Kairi could follow and she did.

"You can sit in there", the boy said pointing to a dimly lit room. "I should be back in a few".

Kairi nodded and went into the room. '_His house is pretty nice.'_ The room she was sitting in was painted black. It had a red couch sitting against a wall facing a Plasma HD Television that was mounted into the wall. There was a lounging chair slanted toward the television, also red. On the walls there were artworks of all kind, a few family pictures also. The carpet was white, other than a square shaped black rug in the middle. On the rug held a glass table with many pictures on it and also some mints, and candy. In the far corners she could see some plants, trees most likely. The room was rather comfortable, to her surprise, in a dark kind of way.

"Ok we can go now", Said a voice from behind and she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a boy in baggy blue shorts and a slightly tight red t-shirt on. He had on black gloves and his hair was spike in all directions.

'_What the hell is wrong with his hair, it completely defies the laws of gravity!! I wonder how he did it' _She said to herself as she got up.

"Well then lets go", She said as the spiky boy lead her out the house and onto the driveway.

"Which way", The boy asked as he look up to the elder.

Kairi didn't respond and only started walking to the left in the direction of Riku's house.

"Sure I'll follow you", Sora said as he ran to walk next to the girl.

-----------------------------------------------Sora's POV----------------------------------------------

'So I am going to go to Riku's house. I would be so happy if it weren't for her. Riku's girlfriend right?? Well that sucks. I actually thought th—' His thoughts were cut off by the red head next to him speaking.

"Did you even here me", She asked looking down on the boy while still walking forward

"Sorry, no I didn't, could you repeat yourself", Sora asked while mentally kicking himself in the butt for even thinking that.

"I said, how do you know Riku", Kairi repeated herself.

"O-oh, I was walking and we bumped into one another. After we finished talking he walk away and that's when this fell", Sora said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a envelope.

Kairi looked down but didn't respond. 'I wonder what's in there'

Sora quickly put the envelope back in his pocket as they rounded a corner, " So is this place really one big block, along with the next one", He asked trying to change the subject.

"Y-yeah, it really is, and all were surrounded by is trees. It is actually a pretty cool place once you get to know the people. You can come outside and take a walk in the woods. There are plenty of paths in there, all you do is choose one and start to walk, when you wanna go back all you do is turn around. In the winter this place is wonderful though, everything is covered with snow and you can see the pale red of the roses in the bushes and the ground. It really is like a paradise, and when you get bored of the woods its like a total world change when you go to the other side. You can relax at the beach and just forget all your worries." Kairi explained while think of all the times her and Riku would do those things.

"Sounds really nice", Sora said trying to picture it all. To no luck though, all he got was the image of a silver haired boy running through the woods, laying on the beach, and coming out of the water. He quickly shook his head causing his to leave his thoughts behind.

"Well were here", Kairi said as she walked up to a sand coloured door. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. After about a minute there was thumping on the other side.

'Why in Gaia is my heart beating so fast!!!', Sora asked himself as he tried to calm down.

The thumping stopped and the door swung open, to revel a silver haired boy standing in a dark blue robe. Hair wet from the shower he was just taking.

"Hey, Kairi, S-Sora was it", The boy asked not at all embarrassed by the fact that he was standing at the door in only a robe.

"Hi Riku", Kairi said, she was clearly not affected by this either.

Sora didn't answer, he was to busy trying to get the new found images out of his head that had mysteriously found there way in.

"Sora", Kairi asked looking down at the big-eyed boy beside her. Not caring about weather the boy was ok or not she shrugged her shoulders and hugged the robed boy in the door.

"Hey, R-Riku, and yeah it is Sora", The boy said, as he was suddenly snapped out of his thought by a small flame of jealously slowly rising.

* * *

Yuki: Pretty good for you being half asleep

Midnight: Yes I Am So Rad!!!! Soo how did you people like it…. you know you wanna review!!!

Yuki: If you review I promise that I will give you all a cookie…a good cookie thinks about cookie

Midnight: **thinks about cookie** can I have one

Yuki: Not until you write the other chapter

Midnight: Fine…thank you all for reading…and I am truly sorry for taking so long!!!!

Yuki: My final words are……REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

So whats up wit this?? Why must fanfiction not want to load me story, well I was gonna have this up sooner but fanfiction has to have problems. Sorry for the delay. Ok so here I am on Chapter 3 of my wonderful story and I only have one review. How am I supposed to know if people are reading if I only get one review. How will I know how to increase my writing from like a 4 to a 10 without all your wonderful reviews? Now I am starting the story out all depressed and what not, see what you do to the authors when you don't review. Poor Yuki is sick and cant talk today, I am so sorry. Well I guess on with the story…

I own nothing

Song of choice: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out by Fall Out Boy

P.S-Did anyone else start school today other than me??0.o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riku's POV---------------------------------------------------------

Sora didn't answer, he was to busy trying to get the new found images out of his head that had mysteriously found there way in.

"Sora", Kairi asked looking down at the big-eyed boy beside her. Not caring about weather the boy was ok or not she shrugged her shoulders and hugged the robed boy in the door.

"Hey, R-Riku, and yeah it is Sora", the boy said, as he was suddenly snapped out of his thought by a small flame of jealously slowly rising.

'_I wonder what is wrong with him'_ he thought to himself as he looked down and just noticed his bare feet. _' Mabey that is why he is acting like that. I just kinda did walk out the shower and grab the door as it rang. Wow, great job Riku, you just basically flashed the little boy. Now he might not ever want to talk to him again.'_ He said this in his head with his lips moving with ever word not noticing the looks Kairi and Sora were giving him.

"Um, Riku, are you ok" Kairi asked with a wired look on her face.

"Yeah, I am fine, um just let me put some clothes on", Riku said as he began closing the door.

" We can't come in," Sora asked with his thought now successfully pushed to the back of his head.

"Well you know, well Kairi knows how my mom gets when people are in the house and its no spick and span, so that is a no you cant, not being mean or anything, it is just my mom, I would normally let you in, Sora, but its my mom. Would you like to come in though, she might not mind if you stay in one place. But then again she might go crazy but its ok I know how to handle her. Or you know what you can stay out here with Kairi and talk until I get back. I should only take about 5 minutes or so, seeing as my hair and upper body is already dried. No that would be rude, you can come in," Riku said with a smile as he tried to catch his breath. He moved to the side to let the two in.

"Um, no thanks we will just wait out here until you are ready", Sora said trying to remember all that Riku said.

"Yeah I am with him", Kairi said as she held up her hands in defeat.

"Ok I should be about 5 or 6 minutes." Riku said as he turned into the house with the door closing behind him.

He ran up the stairs and turned left. Going all the way down to the last door, turning the doorknob he walked into a navy blue room with white carpet. His bed was white including sheets and pillows. He walked up to his to door closet and opened the door.

'What a fine job you did Riku. Standing there bumbling like an idiot right in front of Kairi and Sora, they might think I am an idiot now. So much for a first impression.' He talked to himself as he grabbed his black T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. He found a pair of black and white vans and put them on without untying the laces. He ran his fingers through his silky silver hair and decided he didn't need to comb them, as he ran out his room and down the stairs. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sora's POV-------------------------------------------------- 

((Midnight—Backtracking so yall can get the whole conversation they had. ))

"Ok I should be about 5 or 6 minutes.", Riku said as he turned into the house with the door closing behind him.

The door closed and Kairi and Sora were left on the porch.

"So…. how long have you and Riku been going out" He asked looking at the red head arms now behind his head.(( Midnight: Classic Sora))

"A while now" Kairi responded without looking at the brunette.

"Is he fun to go out with"

"Yeah, he is a really good boyfriend"

"Oh, so does anyone else come out around here"

"Not really, it was only me and Riku before you came"

"Oh, I bet you to had a really good time"

"We did, we would always walk or go to the beach. We never ran out of things to talk about. Even when we wanted to talk and we didn't the silence between us was enough. It was wonderful. But then you came, he met you and just…."

"Just what"

"Nothing…hey can you tell me what was on the letter"

"Sure", Sora reached into his pocket and about 2 seconds later her pulled out a letter and held it between the two as they both read to themselves.

_**I really hope this works,**_

My mom was telling me that if something was wrong with me and I didn't want to talk about it than I should write it down and then rip it or burn it. Well I guess I should say why I am even writing this. About two days ago I met this boy. I didn't really meet him I kind of saw him, from a distance. His hair was spiky and completely defying gravity but it looked good on him. I saw him walking up the street as I was going inside. I couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. Its nighttime by the way, I am about to go to bed. I don't even know why I just said that like I am actually talking to a real person. Well that is my problem; I can't seem to get that boy out of my head I hope I am still not thinking about him tomorrow. I am supposed to be going over Kairi's house for something. I don't even know. Well I guess that's all hope this works. Why do I feel as if I should sign this?? O well might as well.

_**Riku**_

"Riku was over your house today", Sora asked as he looked up from the letter.

"Yeah", Kairi said as she was still looking at the letter.

Sora folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you still gonna give it to him", Kairi asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I"

"Because you read it, you now know Riku's thoughts"

"Your point, that still doesn't mean I cant give it to him"

"Well fine give it to him, are you gonna tell him you read it"

"Well, yeah I was"

"You cant do that!!"

"Why not"

"Because those were his thoughts, if he knows you invaded his privacy then he would never forgive you"

"How do you know that"

"It's a fact"

"No its not"

"Yeah it is, unless a person says that it's ok for you to read something then it's invasion of privacy"

"So then I wont tell him"

"Your gonna lie to him"

"You just told me to, and plus I don't want to ruin our friendship, so yeah I guess I am"

"If you don't want to ruin your "_friendship_" then you shouldn't lie to him"

"But you just told me not to tell him, and if I don't tell him then it's lying"

"You can't lie when you just got into a friendship"

"People just cant make you happy can they"

Riku coming through the door and closing it behind him cut their conversation short.

"Ready to go for a walk", He said as he began walking toward the sidewalk.

Sora and Kairi followed behind with no answer.

"Give it to him", Kairi whispered to Sora

"You told me not to", Sora whispered back

The song Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston began to play as Kairi looked down at her phone. She picked opened it and put the speaker to her ear.

"Hello……………….Riku and Sora………………yeah he is new………………….he looks only 11, but I think he is about 15………………….never……………………..but I really………………….oh, well I didn't know that was gonna happen………………….who else is there…………………………………………ok, I am on my way home now…………………………….you will……………………then I will be waiting here……………….ok…. bye." Kairi hung up the phone and looked at the boys.

'_Yes she's leaving' _Sora silently cheered to himself

"I have to go guys, I should be back later on, and maybe we can walk then." Kairi said as she stopped walking. Sora and Riku followed her actions and turned to face her.

"Um, ok, I guess I will see you later than", Riku said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You know you will", She replied while wrapping her arms around Riku and squeezing him tight.

"Well bye Kairi, Riku could you show me the paths in the woods", Sora asked while trying hard not pull Kairi off Riku and punch her in the face for hugging his Riku, well Riku. He settled for a wave instead.

"S-sure S-sora", Riku said while trying to pull the red head off of him.

He walked back over to Sora while giving one last wave to Kairi.

Sora and Riku began walking to the woods leaving a very pissed off Kairi standing on the sidewalk. Sora looked back and a smirk appeared on his face, happy to see the girl so pissed that Riku had left with him when he wanted.

"Which one", Riku asked stopping at the woods.

Sora looked up surprised at how fast they had made it here. "Um, I don't know"

Riku smiled at the now blushing Sora and began walking down his own path.

'_He looks so cute when he smiles', _Sora said as he began to walk next to the elder.

"So, do you and Kairi really go together"?

"Who told you that"?

"She did"

"We just broke up yesterday, just before you bumped into me"

"You don't seemed phased by it at all"

"I guess I really didn't like her all that much, I had other things on my mind"

"….Oh", Sora said slightly blushing.

"Why are you blushing"?

"…Um no reason"

"So Sora, tell me about yourself"

"Well I am a Taurus, I like to have fun, I like to be the seme in a relationship even though I always end up playing the uke, I love the beach, and nature in all its wonder. I would prefer go-carting over a romantic dinner any day, and I am very hyper most of the time"

Riku busted out laughing as soon as the boy stopped, and Sora followed short after. The boys walked a laughed for a good 4 minutes.

"Heh, you pretty funny, so why did you move here"

"I used to live with my dad, but he is homophobic, so I had to live with my mom, who absolutely loves everything"

"…. Your gay"

"Last time I checked"

"…oh"

"You have a problem with me being that way"

"No, I just didn't know is all"

'_Did he just smirk'_, "Where are we going"

"Right here"

The forest opened up to a small circle with no trees and just grass, the sun shone down brightly, and made it look beautiful.

"Wow", Sora said as he walked into the light and sat on the grass leaning back onto a tree that was on the surrounding. He put his hand down and rubbed the grass looking up at Riku with a smile and a wink. The silver haired boy did nothing but laugh and went over to sit down beside the brunette. About 10 minutes of welcomed silence Riku broke the silence while still looking at the sky.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend"?

"Yeah I had like 4"

"Had"

"Yeah they just weren't my type so we broke up"

"So that means you kissed a boy before"

"Yeah Riku I have kissed a boy, why all the sudden questions"

"No reason"

After about another 5 minutes of unwanted silence Sora took a chance and put his head on Riku's shoulder and felt the boy tense up and then relax.

"So Riku"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever kissed a boy"?

"Well no can't say that I have"

The brunette lifted his head from Riku's shoulder and looked at him. Surprised at the sudden loss of warmth Riku looked at the brunette also.

'_How can someone so…wonderful have never kissed someone………..or maybe he just had never kissed a boy…than that means……………he isn't gay'?_

Just as Sora thought that he felt a hand on his cheek and warmth on his face. Riku was only a millimeter away from Sora's lips. Before Sora could say anything Riku's lips were on his and without a second thought Sora returned the kiss.

Midnight: Can I even do cliffhangers??? Is that a cliffhanger??? Well if it is fear the dreaded cliffhanger!!!!!

Yuki: FEAR THE SPORK!!!!

Midnight: YUKI'S BACK!!!!

Yuki: yep Night Quill solves all and cures all…you guys should review…cause this is a long ass chapter.

Midnight: Yes I worked so hard on this one to get every detail in it and I was so tired from school but I still wrote cause I love you all…so to return my love you should review and make me want to write more chapters like this one. So until next time

Yuki: REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Sorrie!

Midnight: Sorry that this is not a chapter but I have to get this out. Before my little announcement I will say that I am in the process of making chapter four . And now for my announcement:

_**I WILL BE WRITING NO FURTURE CHAPTERWS UNTILL YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE READING MY STORY ACTUALLY REVIEW SO FOR CHAPTERS 1, 2, AND 3 GO BACK AND REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS ONLY SAYING THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY!!!**_

I don't want to be mean and threaten my story like that but it seems like I have to. From what it looks like only 2 people are reading my story and if only two people are really reading it then there is no need to continue. So please be kind and review my story cause I have some really good ideas for my next chapters and I really like this story and I wanna continue it but if no one is reading then there is no need to do so. Thank you for your time and please review.

Yuki: You people made Midi sad, she thinks no one is reading. Be kind and write more to show her that you are reading. Arigato!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Midnight: Hellos alls, I am officially back and hyped as ever cause I actually don't have homework.

Yuki: Thank you all

Midnight: Yes and thank you all who actually review and cared, while most of you didn't, thank those who did. Well here is the real chapter four and I hope you all enjoy it.

Yuki: Song of Choice- Constantly Thank God for Satan(or Estaban which ever you wanna call it) by Panic! At the Disco.

Midnight: I don't own anything, believe me, you would know if I owned something.

-----------------------------------------------Authors POV--------------------------------------------

((Midnight: Lets go back for just a moment))

'_How can someone so…wonderful have never kissed someone………..or maybe he just had never kissed a boy…than that means……………he isn't gay'?_

Just as Sora thought that he felt a hand on his cheek and warmth on his face. Riku was only a millimeter away from Sora's lips. Before Sora could say anything Riku's lips were on his and without a second thought Sora returned the kiss.

'_Wow is lips are soft'_, Riku thought as he tried to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue over Sora lips asking for entrance. Sora replied only by parting his lips and making the distance between them even smaller. Soon there bodies were touching and Riku's hands were discovering Sora's chest. So into the kiss the two lovers did not notice the breaking of twigs in the background, also the red head who was looking violently at them both.

-----------------------------------------Kairi's POV----------------------------------------------------

((Midnight: Back it up please….OK!!!))

Kairi left from her house in a sprint.

"I know where Riku took Sora, at least I hope I know." She said out loud as she rounded the corner. In less then two minutes she was at the entrance to the woods and started down the path. She came to an open area where she saw a Sliver head faced toward the trees.

'_Good he didn't bring him here', _As soon as she thought that the silver headed boy tilted his head to the side only to revel one pretty brunette spike. _'O hell no, this should put him in his place'_

"RIKU!!!!!", She said as she rounded the tree with tears in here eyes.

"Kairi", Riku said as she parted from Sora and turned around.

"Kairi", The brunette said with a slight growl as he looked at the ground.

"Riku, how……..how could you" She said as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Kairi, wait…", Riku said as he got off the ground and began jogging to the trees.

-----------------------------------------Sora's POV----------------------------------------------------

"Riku where are you going", Sora said as he sat on his knees and did the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I…….I have to go see what is wrong with here Sora, I mean come on she is crying", And with that the silver haired boy went running off in the direction of Kairi.

'_So if I cry he will come running to my rescue or something. God, why wont that bitch just go play in fucking traffic already.' _Sora thought to himself as he sat back on the ground and began drawing pictures of Kairi dying gruesomely in the dirt.

'_Bitch'_

-----------------------------------------------Riku's POV----------------------------------------------

"KAIRI!!!!!', Riku yelled as he began to run deeper into the forest.

'_Where is she, I wanna get back to Sora, his lips were so soft, and his chest, so firm and I'_

"Is that you Riku", Kairi yelled taking Riku out of his thoughts.

"Yeah its me", Riku said finally ending his run with the red head in sight.

"Why did you come here, I thought Sora sure had you busy.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, so are you", Riku asked in an impatient tone. Kairi obviously hearing this, took her sweet time.

"Well.."

"Well what"

"Sora forced you to do it didn't he"

"Forced me to do what"

"Kiss him"

--------------------------------------Kairi's POV-------------------------------------------------------

"No he didn't, I kissed him first"

"No, no you didn't he tricked you into it, I know he did"

"Are you jealous"

"Why would I be when I know that your mine"

"I am not yours, we broke up, don't you remember. I left you on the bed horny and begging for sex like a dirty little slut that just wants her money"

'_How dare he say that to me'_ "Yes I do remember, but I know that you just weren't ready"

"No I was plenty ready, just didn't want to do it with you."

"Riku I love you, cant you see that. That's why I was willing to give my self to you"

"No you don't love me, and that's why you were willing to give yourself to about twenty other people."

"I did not give myself to twenty other people"

"Oh my mistake, fifty, am I getting warmer"

"I haven't slept with anyone, I wanted to save myself for you"

"I know that you have, unlike you I have actual friends, and they warned me about you but I didn't listen because I thought that I actually liked you, but I guess that I didn't. Well it looks like your fine so I am gonna go back to Sora, you know your way back."

"Your not going back to Sora, you're going to stay here with me"

"Why should I"

"Cause if you don't…….I will kill myself"

"You wont kill yourself, you love your body to much to do so"

"YOU WONT LEAVE ME!!!!" Kairi screamed as she grabbed Riku's arm and swung him around.

"Let go of me", Riku said as he looked down to the red head. Just as the word escaped his lips, Kairi's lips were placed on his. But in a passionate manner, no, this kiss was forced and dripping with lust and hatred. Before Riku could react Kairi pushed her tongue into his mouth and halfway down his throat. Realizing this Riku pulled back and stared into her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem", Riku said in disgust as he wiped his lips with his hands making them lose their color.

"I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!!!! AND I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME, I'LL MAKE YOU!!!! YOU WONT HAVE A CHOICE CAUSE THAT LITTLE GAY BASTERED WILL BE OUT OF THE PICTURE. YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN RIKU, I PROMISE YOU!!!!"

And with that Kairi ran off to the entrance of the woods. Reaching the end of the woods she wiped off her clothes and face.

' _He thinks he can just move into town and take someone's man. Riku never even gave other boys a second glance before he came. And now he wants to go back to him. I will kill that little bitch and Riku will have no choice but to fall in love with me then. Cause I will be all he has left and he wont know who to turn to. He will have me and only me and we will be in love forever and ever_. _We will become one soon and Sora will be out of the picture for good.'_ Kairi said to herself as she began walking to her house.

-------------------------------------------Riku's POV--------------------------------------------------

"I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!!!! AND I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME, I'LL MAKE YOU!!!! YOU WONT HAVE A CHOICE CAUSE THAT LITTLE GAY BASTERED WILL BE OUT OF THE PICTURE. YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN RIKU, I PROMISE YOU!!!!"

Riku watched as Kairi ran out of the forest, without another word said. He began walking back toward where he had left Sora with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What the hell was all that about" Riku asked himself as he rounded the tree to see a little boy writing in the sand and mumbling things to himself.

Riku couldn't help but to laugh as he silently sat beside the boy making sure that he didn't hear him.

"What ca doin ", Riku asked looking over the boys shoulder only to see a crudely drawing of Kairi and something else he couldn't quite make out, was it a flamethrower? He decided to erase it from his mind to see the boy blushing and trying to erase his drawings.

"N-Nothing, S-So what happen", Sora asked finally accomplishing his goal of distorting his artwork.

"Kairi went crazy and when off running", Riku calmly told him as he slid back on the tree and entwined his finger with Sora's, doing this he saw the boy blush slightly.

"O-Oh", Sora said

"Do you like me Sora", Riku asked while looking at the still blushing brunette.

"Yeah I do", Sora replied while resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Good", Riku said while lifting Sora's head off his shoulder and pulling his face to his grazing his lips ever so slightly. "Cause I like you to", and with that he rested his lips on Sora's.

--------------------------------Author's POV----------------------------------------------------------

Sora pushed back trying to deepen the kiss, and Riku allowed this trying to get back to the state they were in before they were interrupted by a crazed red head. Riku liked at Sora's lips wanted and needing entrance and Sora allowed. As Sora parted his lips Riku's tongue slid in and began to explore the wet cavern that was Sora's mouth. Sora moaned into the kiss as Riku began to slide his tongue over Sora's, slowly sucking and biting at Sora's bottom lip. Riku's let go of Sora's and began to rub on his already hard nipples, gaining another moan from the brunette. Sora let his hands trail slowly to the silver locks that he had wanted to get his fingers in all day.

"U-um Riku", Sora said as Riku began to kiss his neck.

"Yeah…….Sora", Riku said between kisses and licks.

"We should go, I-its really l-lateeee", Sora said as he closed his eyes.

Riku licked and bit at that spot causing moans to come from the younger for a while then slowly pulled away. "I guess your right"

The two boys got up and began on their silent tip to there houses. Riku walked Sora to his house, gave him a quick kiss on the check and left with a wave and the boy walked into his house. Riku walked slowly to his house admiring the stars that were beginning to come out, and think about what he did and said just a while ago. He quickly erased the thought from his mind as he entered his house and up to his room. He quickly stripped of his clothes only to notice his throbbing cock.

----------------------------------------Riku's POV-----------------------------------------------------

"Maybe a cold shower", he thought out loud as he walked to his bathroom. He turned on the water and got in closing the sliding door behind him. The hot water sent a shock going through his cock as it hit it in full force.

'_W-Why couldn't t-the water be c-cold'_

He let the water pelt his still erected cock as his moans filled the air.

'_Fuck it'_

And with that he grabbed his penis and began stroking hard long strokes. Images of Sora began to cloud his mind as his strokes shorter and harder. His moans filled the room as he felt his knees give out, as he hit the floor he saw white and cummed over his hand and the floor of his shower. Now satisfied, he washed and rinsed himself and went to bed naked as the day he was born.

* * *

Midnight: Wow, did ya likes me Lemon and Lime?? 

Yuki:……..

Midnight: Poor Yuki-kun so distracted, such a perverted little 12 yr old

Yuki: AWSOMENESS!!!!

Midnight: and with that I say review please, for the love of all things yaoi review.


	6. Chapter 5

Midnight: I am back!!!! Aren't you all happy, that I have returned from my long, long hours of homework?

Yuki: Continue with the story now please

Midnight: Fine, I own nothing

Yuki: Song of Choice- Killing Me by Drowning Pool

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi's POV--------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit", Kairi screamed as she walked across her room for the millionth time. It was the next day and Kairi was still pacing her room.

"He had to make him kiss him, I just know he did. There is no way that my Riku could be gay. No way in hell. I will make sure he is not. I know his problem, he just hasent been with me for long enough that's the problem. Yeah that is his problem, I just didn't have enough time to show him how a real woman could love a man. That's all I have to do now, all I need to do is show him how a real woman gets down and all will be fine. That's what I will do, yeah and then he will realize how much he loves me and how much he wants me. I will show him that, that little fag cant give him what I can give him. Then he will be happy with me and only me so we will be together for ever and ever."

Kairi walked over to her phone and dialed Riku's number.

"Hello", said the voice on the other end

"Hi this is Kairi, can I speak to Riku"

"I am sorry hun but he went over that little boys house……whats his name again"

"Sora"

"Yeah that's the little boys name, he is just so cute and small, do you know him"

"Yeah we have meet, thank you for telling me"

"No problem hun, bye"

"Bye"

Kairi hung up the phone and ran out her house and down the stairs, stopping as she reached her door.

"Wait why am I running to him when I can make him come to me", Kairi told her self as she reached into her pocket and got her cell phone. She dialed Riku's number and waited, and waited, and waited.

"Heh, Hello", a voice on the other end said

"Hey, Ri--, wait Sora"

"Yeah, you wanna talk to Riku"

"Why are you answering Riku's phone"

"Cause I took it from him, do you wanna talk to him or not"

"I wanna know why you took it"

"Cause I can and I have that power"

"You do"

"Yeah I do, now do you wanna talk to Riku or not cause I am about to hang up"

"Ummm yeah I wanna talk to Riku"

"Say please"

"Why"

"Cause I like it when people say please and it uber polite, so say it or I hang up the phone"

"Do you not want me to talk to Riku or something"

"Well now that you mention it, no I don't want you talking to him"

"Where is Riku"

"Oh, ummmmm I don't even really know, he was right here a minute ago"

"Wait, did you just say you don't want me to talk to Riku"

"Wow took you a while to realize that"

"Why don't you want me talking to him"

"Because even time he talks to you he gets mad and I don't like when Riku is mad and personally I just plain old don't like you"

"What did I ever do to you"

"You wont give Riku up, and you wont realize that he just doesn't want you anymore"

"What did you just say"

"Kairi, Kairi gosh stop taking things to a higher level, I was just playing with you. Of course I like you"

"…Just let me talk to Riku"

"Ok, hold on"

Kairi heard the phone be put down and feet walking away from it. About a minute later she heard feet walking toward the phone and someone pick it up.

"Hey Kairi, what do you want"

"What a great way to treat you girlfriend"

"Your not my girlfriend anymore"

"Whatever, can you come over my house"

"Why"

"Because I need to talk to you"

"We can talk now"

"I need to talk with you face to face Riku, please"

"Fine I should be over there in about five minutes"

"Five minutes, how come it will take you so long"

"How come you need to know, just be happy I am even coming over"

"Fine I will be happy, see you in a few"

"Yeah Bye"

Before Kairi could ever say anything the phone hung up and she heard empty space. "I knew he would see it my way"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Riku's POV------------------------------------------------------

"Sora I have got to go", Riku said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Why", Sora said as he stood in front of his silver haired god

"Kairi needs to talk to me about something", He said as he walked past the smaller one.

"And the reason she couldn't talk to you on the phone", Sora asked while turning around.

"She said needed to talk to me face to face", He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That is a bunch of crap and you know it, she only want to seduce you into having a hawt snogging session without me around to ruin it", Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

'That's a lie, she understands that we don't go together anymore so she wont try to do that", He said with a slight smile.

"Fine say what you want, do what you want, just promise me one thing", Sora said as he walked up to Riku and put his arms around his waist.

"And what would that be", He asked as he tilted his head down to meet with the brunettes lips. Their lips touched and Sora pulled Riku closer, deepening the kiss. Sora licked Riku's lips, and Riku allowed the request to enter. Tongues clashed as moans filled the air. Riku pushed Sora against the wall as his hands moved down to the top of Sora's belt. Sora pushed his hips against Riku's cause all the more friction, Riku's hands trailed up Sora's shirt tracing each and every nook and cranny of Sora's well-defined chest. Moaning as Riku's fingers played games on his soon to be hard nipples, Sora dug his fingers into Riku's hair. Riku left Sora's lips only to continue with his neck, hands going ever close to Sora's pants once again. Sora pushed against Riku once again causing more friction to arouse the older teen even more. Feeling something hard push against his leg Riku dug his hand into Sora's pants, trailing his hand across the soon to be painfully hard cock. Sora moaned once more, letting his hands trail down Riku's back. Riku, still biting and sucking on Sora's neck shoved his hands inside Sora's boxers, causing the younger under him to moan even more and even louder, thrusting upward emitting more friction between the teens. Riku, needing to solve his own problems, pushed back as his fingers trailed the underside of Sora's cock. Riku took his hands out of Sora'a pants.

"W-what are you d-doing", Sora asked as he looked down.

"Fixing a problem", Riku said as he pulled down Sora's pants and boxers at the same time. Without a second thought Sora's lips connected with Riku's once again, only for Riku to assume his position on Sora's painfully aroused penis. Riku gripped Sora's cock and began to slowly slid his hand up and down. Sora moaned with each and every stroke and moved his hips as Riku's hand began to quicken with its pace. Sora's screams and moans filled Riku's head causing his to move even faster.

"RIKU", Sora screamed as he saw white and cummed all over Riku's arms and hands, a little on both of their shirts. Sora, breathing heavily, leaned on Riku's shoulder. Once Sora got his breathing under control he looked up and kissed Riku once again, before slamming him against the wall.

"Sora, what are you doing", Riku asked with a smile as he saw the pure lust in the younger eyes. Before anymore could be said Sora dropped to his knees and began to kiss the outside of Riku's pants. "S-Sora"

And with that Riku's pants were undone and dropped, boxers and all, in record time. Staring wide eyed at the newly exposed cock in front of him, Sora and Riku could do nothing but smile.

"Did, little ol me do all that to you" Sora said as he gripped Riku's throbbing cock causing the older to moan and tilt his head back.

"Looks like I did", Sora said as he began to lick the tip of Riku's cock. Slowly Sora began to take it in his mouth, causing Riku to go crazy. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as the wet cavern surrounded his penis. Using his tongue wisely Sora swept it across the bottom of Riku's dick, Riku dug his hands into Soras hair and pushed him forward shoving his dick down Sora's throat. Surprised at us ungagging reflex Sora began to swallow Riku's dick, causing the older to moan and move his hips. Sora began to move back and forth letting his teeth scrape across the top of Riku's penis going faster and faster as screams turned into moans and the hand on his hair began to tighten. Faster and faster the younger went.

"SORA", Riku screamed as he cummed in Sora's mouth, Sora swallowing all that he could. Sora removed his mouth from the now limp penis and got back to his feet. They smiled at one another, as Riku laid another kiss on Sora's lips, tasting his own seed.

"Promise me you will come back, and not screw the slut", Sora said as he parted from Riku.

"Promise', Riku said with a smile. The let go of one another and put back on their pants, Riku left after giving one last kiss to Sora.

((TIME SKIPAT KAIRI'S HOUSE))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi's POV-------------------------------------------------

'Finally', Kairi said to herself as she heard the doorbell ring. 

"Hey Kairi, what did you want to talk to me about" Riku said wile still standing in the door.

"Don't you want to come in", Kairi asked as she stood to the side.

"Not really, I am fine out here", Riku said as he tried to erase the images of what just happen a few minutes before.

"Well you sure took your sweet time getting over here", Kairi said as she decided that she would come outside with Riku.

"Sorry, some……things came up"

"Would these things have anything to do with a little brunette?"

"Why do you want to know"

"Cause that is what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Sora"

"Yeah, him. Do you really like him"

"Yeah I do"

"No, no you don't. You don't like boys. You like girls, like me "

"No, I am pretty sure that I like boys now"

"And you are ok with this"

"Yeah, I am. Me and Sora are happy now"

"So you are together now"

"I suppose so, is this really what you wanted to talk to me about"

"Well no, I wanted to talk to you about us"

"What about us"

"About, us. You know, how we are gonna keep on going now that your bisexual"

"I am not bisexual, I am GAY Kairi, I have really know that for a while I just wouldn't accept it, but now I do and now I am happy"

"So why are you still with me and your gay"

"Iam not with you, we broke up, remember"

"No we didn't, you just had to get some time with yourself that's all"

"No, we broke up"

"No. We. Didn't"

"Yeah we did"

"You never said the words so that means we still are together"

"Fine. Kairi, I really do have to tell you something. Its really important"

"What is it"

"We are breaking up. I don't want to go with you"

"W-What. Why would you say such a thing"

"you said I never said the words so now I did. Can I leave now"

"Iam not done talking to you"

"Fine what else do you want to talk to me about"

"Do you love him like you love me"

"I don't love you, and I don't know if I love him"

"YOU DO LOVE ME!!!"

"No, no I don't"

"RIKU I KNOW YOU LOVE ME WHY WONT YOU JUST UNDERSTAND IT!!! YOU LOVE ME, I LOVE YOU, WE ARE HAPPY TOGETHER SO DEAL WITH IT. YOU ARE MINE"

"And with that said I will be leaving now"

"Where are you going"

"Away from you"

"WHY?!!?!"

"Cause you are crazy and need help and I don't wanna die right now, so I will talk to you after you calm down"

"But…….R-Riku w-wait"

"I will umm call you later I guess, just to see if you are all right"

"R-RIKU!!!! WAIT RIKU COME BACK PLEASE!!!!"

* * *

Midnight: It took me about 3 hours to write that….

Yuki: Pretty good

Midnight: I don't even feel like talking so please just review and the angst will be coming, you better believe it will be coming.

Yuki: Review please

Midnight: And if you want anything particular to happen in here just ask me to put it in here, if I think it is good enough and wont completely ruin the plot, I just might put it in. But you must review for me to do so. Peace…

Yuki: Once again Please Review..


	7. Chapter 6

Midnight: Hello alls, I am really sad TTTT

Yuki: Her orignal chapter 6 got erased from her file

Midnight: Now I have to start all over!!!! And it was really good too!!!

Yuki: Its ok cause she will try and make this one just like the other

Midnight: I sob don't own anything other than a evil computer tear

Yuki: Song of choice- What ever comes on in my ITunes thingie……0.o the goodbye song from out of the box 0.o……………….AWSOMENICTY!!!!!!

Midnight: Yuki has some personal issues people remember he is only 12…. TTTT

------------------------------Kairi's POV---------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMNIT" Kairi screamed as she rounded the corner in the pouring rain. It was three days after Kairi and Riku's little "fight" if you could call it that. Riku had not called and ever time Kairi tried to call either Riku would not answer his cell or she would get something like, _**"sorry hun he is over that little boy, Sora's, house. Try again tomorrow, or try his cell, I know he has that with him"**_. Finally feed up with what kept happening she decided to go to Sora's house and just Riku to come with her.

'you better be their Riku, and if your arms are around that little twerp then ill ring his neck and then yours' Kairi said to her self as she walked up the porch steps and rang the door bell.

' come on you little bastard, answer the door so I can rip that little neck off your little shoulders' Kairi said as she waited in the rain, for about a minute. Feed up with waiting she walked around the side of the house looking for the lowest window.

'Bingo', Kairi said as she spotted a window with a pale blue glow. Walking up to the window she saw one figure inside with, two heads? No wait not two heads, two bodies laying on one another.

'oh hell no, that's not gonna work', Kairi said as she began to violently bang on the window, disturbing what ever was going on in the inside.

'yeah people look at me, now let me in'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sora's POV---------------------------------------------------------------

'what the hell is that little slut doing here'

"Is that Kairi", Riku asked while still staring at the window.

"Doesn't look that way to me, just looks like some lost hobo. My parents don't want hobo's in the house so I think we should just look away and continue with our move", Sora explained while never talking his eyes off the screen.

"Sora, that is Kairi, let her in", Riku said now taking his eyes off the window and focusing them on the top of a brown little head.

"Why should I. She knows good and well it is raining, I am pretty sure that if it is raining at my house then it is at her house to. She should have been smart enough to know that she shouldn't be out here. So I say that we let her learn her lesson and leave her out there. All she wants to do is take you away from me anyway, and I won't let her.", Sora said still not looking away from the television. He heard and felt Riku giggle a little above him and mentally smiled.

"P-Please let her in, she will get sick", Riku said as he suppressed his laughter and began to look down on the younger again.

"Serves her right. And don't give me that look, I don't like it very much"

"What look"

"That **'you know you should let her in. Please just do it for me'** look. I don't like it"

"You haven't even looked at me, how do you know that I am even doing a look"

"Because I know you, and I know your heart. I know that you cannot stand to see people looking pathetic and that even thought you know that all she wants to do is rape you and then kill me, you still have to be kind to her. Unlike me who could, and will, care less about the slut"

"Well so what if that is true, but will you just look at me when you talk to me."

"Why should I"

"Because it is rude not to look at someone that you are talking to"

'**BANG, BANG, BANG'** the window said (els oh els)

Sora turned is head slightly to look at the window. "Happy now I am looking at you"

"Now your not, please look at me Sora", Riku said as he bent his head down to close to Sora's neck, close enough for Sora to feel his breath on his neck and shiver slightly. "Pretty please, Sora", Riku spoke in long breaths.

'crap'

"I-I am l-looking at y-you", Sora said as best he could.

'**BANG, BANG, BANG'** the window said (els oh els)

Riku bent down farther letting his lips brush against Sora's neck, causing the younger to shiver once again and close his eyes.

"Sora, will you look at me now"

"I….am……….look-ing…….at…….you"

Riku lifted his had and placed it on Sora's chin, he lifted his head and brought his face to his. Lips touched and Sora wanted more, Riku slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth and began to let it dip in and out of Sora's mouth. Gaining a moan from the little one as he turned around completely, pushing the sliver haired boy one the floor.

'**BANG, BANG, BANG'** the window said (els oh els)

Ignoring the window the two lovers continued with there fun. Riku slid his hand up the back of Sora's shirt and continued to slip his tongue in and out of the little mouth. Moaning with pleasure Sora began to grind his hips against Riku's hoping for a little more friction. Riku pulled away from Sora and looked him in the eyes.

"Let her in now, please", Riku said adding a smile onto his already convincing eyes.

Sora said nothing, he only pouted and got off of his god. Walking over to the window he looked back and smiled. "Just don't come crying to your boyfriend when the little gremlin strips and rapes you"

"Boyfriend, when were you gonna tell me this"

"You would have asked eventually, if I let her climb in through the window would that be alright", Sora asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Through the door please"

"Fine", Soar said as he motioned to Kairi to go the front door. She obeyed and left the window. 'he never said when I have to let you in'

"Oh and Sora"

"Yeah"

"When you get to the door, don't taunt her. Just let her in, as soon as you get to the door"

"What did you think I was gonna do"

"Taunt her, until she was screaming and banging on the door and then ran away. Don't think I don't know you"

"You know me to well"

"Just go open the door"

"Ok, ok I am going", Sora, said as he turned the corner and headed toward the door. Once there, he opened the door just as Riku told him to and stepped to the side. Kairi walked into the house dripping and sniffing, she turned to the side and emitted a low growl.

"I knew you were a dog, would you like a biscuit and your squeaky toy"

"THAT'S IT DAMNIT!!! I AM SO TIRED OF YOU AND ALL YOUR LITTLE COMMENTS. LEAVING ME OUT IN THE RAIN WAS ONE THING, BUT PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON MY BOYFRIEND IS ANOTHER. DON'T TOUCH HIM SORA, AND I MEAN IT. YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I WILL SEE THAT YOU DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!! YOU'RE AN ANNOYING LITTLE FUCKER AND I AM SO FRICKING TIRED OF YOU COMING HER AND MESSING UP MY LIFE. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM RIKU!!!"

"Oh my, bad Kairi! You said an awful lot of harsh words and now I think you need a time out. Now you don't get your squeaky toy, where is my newspaper when I need it", Sora said as he waved a finger in front of Kairi's face.

"UGH!!! FUCK YOU SORA!!!!"

"Not thanks, Riku already has that covered. And I wouldn't fuck you even if I were straight, I am totally content with being HIV negative."

"YOU SLUT", Kairi screamed as she slammed Sora into a wall.

"Whoa now puppy dog you sure you should be doing that to your master, you just may get punished"

"FUCK YOU!!", Kairi screamed as she slammed Sora against the wall once again.

'she is still technically a girl Sora, don't hit her. Use that self control your mom taught you. But just because you don't hit her don't mean you cant keep calling her a dog'

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT COCKEY LITTLE SMILE ON YOUR FACE"

"Cause your face turns red when your angry, and it looks like you don't have a hair line"

"What are you guys doing", Riku said as he rounded the corner and looked at the pair.

"RIKU!! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!!"

"I must have forgot"

"Or were you to busy with Sora"

"No, I just forgot"

"IT WAS THIS BITCH AND I KNOW IT. YOUR DEAD SORA"

"No, actually I am Riku's boyfriend", Sora said with a smile.

"Now why would you do that Sora", Riku asked.

"Cause you know its true", Sora said as the looked at Riku with a devilish smile.

"My boyfriend doesn't get pined by a girl", Riku said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"What do you want me to do? I can't hit her, no matter how much I don't believe it she is more of a girl then some evil hell tyranny"

"I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW', Kairi screamed as she pushed Sora onto the floor.

And with that she left back into the rain screaming something that no one ((not even the author)) could understand.

* * *

Midnight: That was shorter than expected, sorry

Yuki: A lot happened

Midnight: You people are slowly seeing what lies behind that sweet little face of Sora's.

Yuki: I expected Riku to be the one who didn't care

Midnight: Well I wanted Sora to be awesome for once so I changed it. The author has that power

Yuki: Whatever……REVIEW PLEASE!!! Or Kairi will put Sora's head in your bed and then kill you when you walk into the bathroom to throw up after seeing it.

Midnight: What?!?!

Yuki: Nothing…


End file.
